An Alien of Extraordinary Abilities
by radioactive460
Summary: Trapped in a strange land, Emily must place her trust in a band of strangers to help her find her way home. AU Entire Team


_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or The Wizard of Oz._

* * *

She felt a breeze tousle her hair and Emily groaned as the cool touch threatened to drag her more thoroughly into consciousness. Why did she leave her window open? She stretched her body and rolled over to find a more comfortable position. There was no give in the mattress. In fact, it was hard as rock. She was used to sleeping on a variety of bad hotel beds, but this one was definitely the worst. With a deep sigh, she finally gave in to the inevitable and opened her eyes.

All around her were trees: bleak, gray and barren for as far as she could see. She quickly sat upright in shock. Beneath her body an old cobblestone road cut a path through the austere forest. Weeds grew between the weathered stones giving the road an ancient feel, as if for thousands of years travelers had trod across its surface. The trees surrounded the road on both sides, their leafless branches reaching over the road to meet in a tangle of naked limbs. An oppressive silence blanketed the forest and Emily shook her head in trepidation.

Scrambling to her feet, she turned in wonder, gasping as she took in her surroundings. Everywhere she looked dreary gray prevailed; not only in the trees, but the rocks, dirt, scraggly underbrush and the cobblestone beneath her. Even the small patches of sky that she managed to see through the thick, skeletal branches were a violent swirl of dark gray clouds.

She looked down her body at what she was wearing and knew instinctively that the clothing she wore were not her normal apparel. Her white, silk blouse had full sleeves that were cuffed at her wrists and tucked into snug black breeches made from soft wool. Sturdy, black boots worn over her breeches reached to just below her knees. Over her blouse, she wore a sleeveless jerkin made of faded, black leather that ended at her waist and was adorned with silver studs. Four silver buckles fastened the high-collared, form-fitting jerkin in the front. An empty, leather scabbard was attached to her belt which hung low on her left hip and also held a utility knife. A sheathed green, obsidian dagger was strapped to her right thigh.

"This isn't right. Where the hell am I?" Her voice sounded loud in the silent forest and her bewilderment began a steady metamorphosis into panic. Through the panic, she perceived a sensation. One that she couldn't quite place. It felt like static and it lightly crackled on the edge of her awareness. She shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the strange feeling, to no avail.

She took deep breaths through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, in an effort to calm herself, and gave the landscape around her a closer look; hoping to find some sort of clue as to where she was and how she had arrived. Nothing looked familiar.

Her gaze landed on a creature, lying in the dirt, several feet from the cobblestone road. After another quick glance around, she cautiously made her way towards the figure.

Emily's eyes moved up its form as she approached. It was a human body – male, judging by the size. Its legs and feet were covered with gray pants and sturdy-looking boots. Course, flaxen hair heavily covered the exposed skin of his upper body and his head and face were also covered with the same hair. As Emily drew closer, she noticed his face had distinct wolfish features; his mouth and nose were elongated into a sort of canine muzzle and she couldn't help but note the long, sharp teeth. Pointed ears poked out from the top of his furry head and right in the center of his forehead a bloody gash had broken open his skull. A sword glinted in the gray underbrush close to the body.

Curious, Emily bent over the creature for a better look at his wound. His lifeless eyes were open and staring. She gasped and stumbled backwards, landing on her rump on the forest floor. His very human eyes were familiar to her. She crab-walked backwards, away from the creature, before scrambling back to her feet; her eyes never leaving his still form. Somehow she knew this creature. How was that possible?

A faint whispering startled Emily and she rushed back to the stone road. The whispering grew louder and she held her breath as she scanned the forest for its source, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. Just as suddenly as it started, the whispering stopped and the forest was once again draped in a blanket of silence.

Emily released her breath and slowly turned in a circle, trying to see through the tightly lined trees. She spun quickly at a subtle movement in her peripheral vision, but found nothing.

"Who's there?" She called out to the forest.

The whispering started again, even louder than before. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly a small, black shape dashed from the forest brush, causing Emily to jump. The whispering stopped once again as the sleek form hurried towards her and rubbed its body against her legs, purring loudly.

Emily covered her mouth with her hand as the feline lifted its head and meowed. His brilliant, green eyes blinked slowly under her gaze and she bent down and scooped him into her arms. "Sergio?"

He nestled into her arms contently, his purring body vibrating against her chest. "What are you doing here, Buddy?" She asked, in disbelief. She took several shuddering breaths and stroked his soft fur as his gentle purring calmed her anxiety. "And where is here?" she whispered softly. Around her the whispering began again and she held the cat tighter against her body.

The whispering came to a crescendo when a small, bright, object emerged from the trees. Emily's mouth dropped in shock as she watched it glide, several feet above the forest floor, to stop directly in front of her. The little female creature was approximately six inches tall, with long, shiny, blond hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief as she flew around Emily's head on wings of silver gossamer. Fitting snug around her tiny frame was a tunic of white silk that reached to her knees.

The tiny woman laughed. "Why, here is here. Where else would here be?" Her voice had a musical lilt, as if she could start singing at any moment.

Sergio took great interest in the little woman, making a soft chattering noise while he watched her fly around them. Emily opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't form any words. The tiny blond smiled at her and Emily was dazzled by the colorful creature in the otherwise bleak landscape.

"Wh-what are you?"

The creature laughed once more. "I am a sprite, of course. I am called Jareau and I am the Keeper of the Pearl Realm."

"A Keeper? Who are your charges?" Emily asked, curious about what other creatures might be lurking in the trees.

"Why, the Children of the Woods. Who are you and why don't you know of the Children of the Woods?" Jareau cocked her head and looked at the brunette with curiosity.

"I'm Emily and I'm not from around here."

"From where do you come?"

Emily struggled to recall where she came from. "I don't remember."

"How did you get here, Emily?"

"I don't know," Emily exclaimed as she began to panic. She tried to recall her life before waking up on the forest road. "I remember hard hotel beds." She paused as she looked down at her cat, who was still eyeing the sprite with interest. "And Sergio."

"What's a hard hotel bed?" The sprite flew closer as she asked and Sergio reached out a paw and tried to swat her.

Jareau ducked from his swipe and eyed him warily, keeping a safe distance.

"And there's static. But it's not a sound. It's something I can feel." Jareau frowned in puzzlement and Emily struggled to articulate the sensation she was experiencing, finally giving up. "And him!" She turned and pointed to the dead wolf- man. "He's familiar to me too."

The sprite flew to the man and Emily reluctantly followed as she lowered her squirming cat to the ground.

"This is Schrader. He had stolen from us and taken children I'd sworn to protect. You must be a mighty warrior-witch to have conquered such an evil monster."

"I-I didn't… did I?" Emily blinked in confusion as she tried to remember how she knew the dead creature at her feet. _It's madness for the sheep to talk peace with a wolf._

A memory suddenly flooded her mind and she saw a man before her; his eyes were the same as the creature's, but his form was fully human. Anger and fear coursed through her as she pulled the trigger of the gun (gun?) she had aimed at him.

Once again, she stumbled away from the body. Panting, she stared at him for a long moment before she spoke. "I remember; I did kill him. He was going to kill someone I cared about and I had to stop him."

"I can see it."

Emily's head whipped around to look at the little blond in shock, as those words triggered a spark of deja vu.

"What did you just say?"

Jareau cooed sympathetically at the brunette's dismay. "Yes, you must be a brave warrior-witch, though one I've never heard of. But now my children are safe from Schrader because of you and I am in your debt."

"I want to go home." The sudden sense of familiarity she felt towards the sprite made Emily even more determined to find her home.

The sprite flew close and landed softly on her shoulder. "But where is home, Emily?" Jareau's melodic voice was soft in her ear.

As she considered the sprite's question, the brunette watched as Sergio sniffed a fallen log, before he scampered back to her side. "I don't know. Will you help me find it?"

Jareau alighted from her shoulder. "I cannot stray too far from my charges while the Protector of the Pearl Realm is missing, but I know of one who might help you. He is the oldest and wisest wizard, and one of the five Protectors of this land. You will find him in the Emerald Realm in the city of Quantico."

"Quantico?" Emily asked. Another niggling of familiarity sparked when she said that name. It seemed important, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

"Yes, my friend. Just follow this road to the city. Rossi will help you find your way home." Jareau's flying became erratic as she continued. "But you mustn't stray too far from the road, Emily. Schrader isn't the only monster hunting these woods. There are creatures far viler than even him. There is one whose evil is so strong, it has plunged our once great land into shadow. Even our great warrior-wizards, the Protectors who defend this land, have been weakened. I haven't seen or felt the Protector of the Pearl Realm for several days."

Fearful whispering filled the trees around them and Jareau buzzed around in agitation. "It's okay, my Children. You are safe here."

The sprite turned her bright blue eyes back to Emily. "I'm afraid the Children are upset and it's time for you to go. You have a long journey ahead of you."

"But…"

Jareau flew back to the fallen creature and motioned Emily to follow.

"Take your sword, Emily." The Sprite motioned to the sword that had been flung a short distance from the creature's body.

"My sword? What makes you think that's mine?"

With a small smile, Jareau motioned towards the empty scabbard that hung from her belt.

Emily knelt and picked up the blade. She expected the sword to feel heavy, but it felt oddly right in her hand, as she slashed at the air a few times. The balance and weight were an exact fit, as though the sword had been forged specifically for her. She ripped a piece of cloth from Schrader's pant leg and wiped the blood from the blade until it gleamed brilliantly, even in the hazy light of the forest. The blade was a highly polished steel, sharp on one edge. Etched into the blade were two laurel branches surrounding a shield containing stripes on its lower half and a set of scales set in a band at the top of the shield. Beneath the shield and laurel branches was a scroll with the words, "Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity."

The etching was intricate and beautiful and it filled Emily with a strange sense of pride as her finger traced over the words. "How did I end up with a sword like this?"

Jareau watched as the warrior-witch caressed the blade with her fingertip. "Do you remember how to use such a weapon, Emily?"

Emily chuckled as she tore her gaze from the etching and sheathed the sword. "I took up fencing in high school and continued it at Yale." She startled at the revelation. Where did that come from?

"I don't know what that means, but the weapon is yours. Use it to protect yourself from the evil that hunts this land." Jareau flew close, holding before her a delicate chain. Wondering from where the chain had suddenly appeared, Emily held out her hand and the sprite dropped it into her palm. "Wear this and if ever you need me, just clutch the pendant and call my name and I will be there, my friend." Attached to the gold chain was a round pendant with an etching of a tree with lush foliage. The tiny woman helped the brunette fasten the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you, Jareau; for everything." Emily smiled at the bright sprite.

"Goodbye, Emily. Remember; do not stray far from the old stone road."

With apprehension, Emily watched as her only friend in this strange, gray land flew back into the forest. Well, not her only friend. She looked down at the cat sitting by her feet, twitching his tail.

"Come on, Serge. Let's go find this wizard."

* * *

Emily and Sergio walked for a long time, though she wasn't sure how long, exactly, since she couldn't see the sun. Well, Emily walked; Sergio occasionally rode on her shoulders draped around her neck as he napped. The strange static sensation became a white noise that she tucked into the back of her mind.

Their journey began with a few unexpected surprises. After several minutes of walking, Emily noticed something in the middle of the road. Sergio spotted it as well and trotted ahead to investigate. "Serg!"

The object was a large, woven satchel. Emily knelt next to the bag and shooed away Sergio. After a quick look around the forest, she picked up the satchel. It contained a cloth pouch with two gold, five silver and a dozen copper coins. A tin cup and a bit of rolled up leather. She unrolled the leather and found a fork and spoon. She returned the utensils to the satchel and slung it over her shoulder and head, draping it across her body.

Further down the road she came across a stack of large apples and a small oil lantern. She sniffed one of the apples and smiled at the fresh scent before adding them to her bag. The lantern had a hook in its top and she fastened it to the strap of her satchel.

And yet again, a few more miles down the road, she found a bedroll next to another stack of supplies: a water skin, a small cloth bag filled with barley and a few parcels wrapped tightly in waxed cloth. She unwrapped the parcels and found dried berries and mushrooms, smoked meat, seeds and a small variety of tree nuts. Looking up, she scanned the forest, wondering if they were close. This had to have been the Children.

Carefully, she re-wrapped her supplies and tucked them into her satchel. Coaxing Sergio onto her shoulder she stood and faced the forest. "Thank you," Emily called to the trees. She wasn't sure if the Children of the Woods could hear or even understand her, but she hoped they at least understood the sentiment.

And now, after hours of walking, Emily noticed that the scenery was beginning to change. The thick skeletal trees still surrounded her, but more and more she could see signs of vegetation in the trees and underbrush. It wasn't the lush green she somehow knew would be the normal color, but a sporadic, grayish-green hue that added little color to the environment.

But what hadn't changed in the time she had traveled was that she remained alone. She'd thought that by now she would have seen something or someone.

A meow at her feet drew her attention. "You can't be tired; you've been on my shoulders for half the walk."

Sergio looked up at her and gave another meow, slightly more pitiful than the first. Emily chuckled as she knelt beside him. "How about some water, Buddy?"

She retrieved the water skin from her satchel as she spoke to her feline companion. After two quick gulps of the cool water, she poured a small amount into her cupped hand. She grinned as Sergio's pink tongue darted into the water, tickling her hand as he lapped the final drops. She was about to pour him more, when she heard a noise behind her. After hours of hearing only her own footsteps on the cobblestone road and her occasional one-sided conversations with her cat, Emily wasn't sure if she was excited or concerned about this new sound. She stowed her water skin and stood.

Turning slowly, she scanned the trees, looking for the source of the noise. Once more the sound came through the trees, though this time, Emily thought she could identify it: a groan. Cautiously she walked to the edge of the road, trying to peer through the dense trees. A glimpse of blue, vivid against the bleak landscape, caught her eye and she stepped off the road and into the forest, her left hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

Sergio darted through the trees. Startled, she loudly whispered, "Sergio!"

She drew her sword and cautiously followed the cat, her eyes darting around her as she stepped around the trees. She found the feline sniffing the boot of a slender man, lying slumped against a broken tree stump. Emily adjusted her grip on her sword and moved closer to the man and called, "Hello?"

The man lifted his head and opened his eyes, which were a warm hazel color, set in a young man's face. His straw-colored hair was a mess of waves that curled to well below his ears.

His youthful face contorted in pain and he beseeched her, "Will you please help me?"

Cautiously, she moved closer to him and noticed a large, hemp rope coiled around his midsection trapping him against the tree.

"Who did this to you?" She asked as she edged even closer to the man, gripped with a sense that she should know him somehow.

He struggled against his binds when suddenly another groan escaped his lips. His face contorted in pain and Emily felt within her a fierce protectiveness for the young man. With her mind made up, she sheathed her sword and drew her dagger, then knelt to slice the rope, freeing him from the stump.

Standing, she took a few steps back and watched as he shrugged the frayed ropes from his body. Once free, he felt through the underbrush around him, crawling on all fours in a desperate search. Sergio darted back to Emily at the man's erratic movements. He sat between her booted feet and twitched his tail as they both watched the man struggle.

Finally, the man made a triumphant noise as he lifted from the underbrush, the object he had been searching for: a quarterstaff.

He slowly rose to his feet, leaning heavily on his staff and Emily was surprised at how tall he stood. He had seemed so small while tied to the tree stump. His clothes were simple: a wrinkled, light-brown, linen tunic worn over loosely-fitted, blue, woolen pants. His worn boots were mismatched. One was black, the other brown. Solid and sturdy, his quarterstaff was nearly as tall as him and she noticed that an intricate carving of an ivy vine wrapped around its entire length. Scattered amongst the carved leaves were tiny runes which were a cruder etching and she wondered if the man had carved those himself.

Emily took a tentative step towards him as he rubbed his left eye with the heel of his hand. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sergio trotted back to the man and wound himself around his legs, rubbing his face against the worn boots. Deciding to trust her cat's instincts, she took another step closer. "I'm Emily. Is there anything I can do for you?" Once again she felt a surge of protectiveness for the strange man.

"I'm R-Reid. Of the Sapphire Realm." The man stuttered. He shook his head and nearly stumbled and Emily stepped forward, reaching out to help him.

"No!" At his outburst, she backed away before she could touch him. Instead, Emily bent down and picked up the leather backpack that was laying on the ground nearby. It was heavier than she thought it would be and she noticed a cookpot dangling from the bag as well as a small kettle. She wondered if he would even be able to carry the pack.

Tentatively, she held it out for him to take and gave him what she hoped was a warm smile and asked, "Reid, are you hurt?"

He took the bag and clutched it to his chest possessively. "I don't know. I can't remember."

Emily raised an eyebrow and murmured. "That seems to be going around."

The man dropped the pack back to the ground and took out a water skin and drank deeply.

Pulling the skin from his lips, Reid looked up at her suddenly and said, "Wait, I do remember. I was given a potion to make me forget."

"Forget what?"

Reid tucked the skin back into his pack and took a few steps, testing his strength as the feeling came back to his legs. "I was researching for something that would help our wizards and witches to defeat the dark magic that permeates this land. No one has been able to lift the veil of evil for over a hundred years." He grabbed the backpack and slung it over his shoulders. Slowly, he began to walk.

"But you didn't succeed." Even without her memory, Emily knew this land was stalked by something evil.

"No. I have spent years finding and studying the old ways of magic that we thought was lost to us. I uncovered and catalogued spells and potions from texts I'd found that haven't been read by humans in centuries. I believe I'd made a breakthrough when he found me." Reid shook his head in frustration. "I'm a wizard, but I'm more of a scholar than a warrior, and he caught me by surprise. I wasn't able to stop him from forcing the potion into my veins that rendered me to sleep. And now I don't remember any of it: none of the knowledge I've learned to defeat the dark magic that plagues this land.

Intrigued and saddened by the wizard's story, Emily asked. "Who did this to you?"

Reid eyed her suspiciously and asked, "What did you say your name was?"

"I'm Emily," she replied with a smile.

He tilted his head and studied her clothes and weapons. "What are you doing here?"

Emily took a deep breath and raked her fingers through her hair before she responded. "Well, I'm on my way to Quantico to see if Rossi can help me find my way home."

"You know the Protector of the Emerald Realm?" Reid asked her incredulously.

"No. But Jareau said he might be able to help me. I want to go home."

"Jareau." Reid said softly. His eyes darted to the pendant hanging from Emily's neck.

"You know her?" For some reason, Emily wasn't surprised that he would know her.

"Yes," Reid assured her. "And if she's helping you, then I know you are trustworthy."

Slowly, the young wizard began making his way back to the road with Emily following behind him. "Maybe Rossi can help you as well."

As Reid stepped onto the cobblestone road, he turned to regard her. "He is a very, wise wizard and I feel I need to see him. May I join you in your journey?"

She gazed down the long road before them then turned to him with a grin. "I'd be grateful for the company," she told him, sincerely.

With a small smile and a nod of his head, Reid started off and Emily kept pace with him. It was slow going at first, but as the wizard's strength began to return, their pace increased with each league traveled.

"So, how far is it to Quantico?" Emily asked, as she handed Reid an apple from her bag.

He accepted it gratefully. "Unfortunately, it's many leagues and it will take us several days to reach the city." Spencer studied Emily from the corner of his eye. "You said you hoped Rossi would help you get home."

"Yeah," she replied, softly.

She looked over at Reid and saw him frown as he considered his next words. He seemed confused. "Why do you need his help? Why don't you just go home? Is there a dark wizard keeping you away?"

"I don't know," she admitted as she shrugged one of her shoulders. "I don't remember where I come from or how I got here, or even who I am; other than Emily."

"But, you must be from here, you're one of us." Reid stated firmly.

Emily chuckled. "Where is here?"

"Here is here."

"That's what Jareau said." She told him with an exasperated sigh. "Am I now in the Sapphire Realm?"

Reid took in the forest surrounding them. "No, this is the Pearl Realm. I came here in search of the Protector of the Pearl Realm, but I don't remember why." He turned to her suddenly. "You're a warrior-witch." He said it as a statement rather than a question.

With a snort, Emily replied, "I'm not sure what I am, but I don't think it's a witch."

For the first time since their meeting, Reid graced her with a genuine smile. "If you have no memory, then how do you know?"

"Jareau said I was, but wouldn't I feel… oh, I don't know… magical or something?"

"You are; I can sense it, like Jareau must have." The Wizard tripped slightly and looked down at the feline winding between his feet as he walked. "Is this animal that's been following us your familiar?"

"My what?" She asked.

"Your familiar." She looked at him in confusion, so he continued. "A familiar is a magical creature who serves as companion and protector for wizards and witches.

Emily laughed as she scooped the cat into her arms. "This is Sergio and he's not magical either, though he can be a pest when he walks underfoot."

"So he's not a familiar?" Reid seemed skeptical as he eyed the cat curiously.

A rustling in the trees interrupted her retort, and they both stopped and spun at the sound. As quickly as it started, the rustling stopped. The stillness was shattered by a scream.

"Did it come from over there?" Emily whispered to Reid as she gestured towards the forest. Reid, wide-eyed with surprise, shrugged a shoulder in response.

She stepped off the road and into the trees. Sergio wiggled out of her arms and dropped to the forest floor, padding along in her wake. Behind her she heard Reid calling out to her. "Emily!"

She turned as he caught up to her and she explained. "Someone could be in trouble."

"Warriors." He grumbled under his breath, but he followed her further into the forest.

Side by side, they made their way, deeper into the woods; winding around gloomy, barren trees and climbing over the fallen dead ones. Hearing another noise, Emily stopped suddenly and held out her hand to halt Reid. Twigs snapping, like someone or something was running through the forest, sounded to their left. Sergio arched his back and his fur stood on end, in an attempt to make himself appear bigger. A low growl sounded from the cat and despite her memory problems, Emily knew she had never heard that sound from him before. Then, just like the rustling, the snapping twigs abruptly stopped and the only sound was the low growl from her cat.

"Sergio." Emily whispered, before looking to Reid.

His face was pale and his knuckles white where they clutched his staff. She wondered briefly if he was thinking of the one who had tied him to a tree stump and forced a potion into his veins. She realized, belatedly, that he had never told her who that person was. Could she be tracking down that very person right now?

Sergio hissed suddenly and Emily and Reid both jumped at the sound.

A dense fog began to slowly build around them and Emily silently eased her sword from its scabbard. "Where did this fog come from?"

"It's not natural." Reid replied

A shadow moved through the trees and then disappeared. Emily tore her eyes from the fog that still swirled in its wake and searched frantically to where the shadow might have gone. More rustling started again, this time growing increasingly louder. Suddenly a murder of crows burst from the fog and they both ducked as the birds flew directly towards them. Emily covered her head and squeezed her eyes shut as feathered bodies bumped against them on their flight past. The noise of dozens of flapping wings and loud caws overwhelmed her senses. Just as suddenly as they appeared, the crows were gone: swallowed by the gray fog.

She looked up as Reid clutched her jerkin. "We need to get back to the road." He whispered close to her ear, but Emily couldn't seem to make her feet move.

Sergio hissed loudly followed by another low growl and Emily felt a chill run down her spine as the fog began to swirl again, closer than before. With both hands on the hilt of her sword, she raised the blade slightly and took a step away from Reid.

Straight ahead of them the fog parted and Emily stood transfixed as the shadow stepped through.

* * *

A/N – I've been working on this story for about a year and a half and I decided it was time to take the plunge. Obviously, this is heavily inspired by The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Since this is a huge departure for me, I would love to hear what you think. Hopefully, I haven't been wasting my time. Huge thanks to my sounding board kp4377, who has been my support in this endeavor from the moment inspiration first hit me. Lucky you! ;)

For those who follow Crush the Cage and Kill the Dove, an update will be coming soon. Thank you for your patience.

Happy Holidays and thank you for reading!


End file.
